spider sonic
by thomas lee the hedgehog
Summary: sonic gets bitten by spider.Will use his powers to find crime or use them for evil? Will amy ever go out with him? I do not own sonic amy tails or knuckles those characters belong to sega only i hope enjoy this story
1. Chapter 1

chapter one the spiderbite

 **Sonic the hedgehog was just a teenage hedgehog until all that changed. He went on a high school field trip with his friends miles" tails" prower and Knuckles the echidna. Tails is a yellow and white fox with two tails and Knuckles is well echidna with spikes on his the three friends arrived at ultra corp which is owned and runned by Shadow the hedgehog( sonic's half brother) they are given a tour by the girl of sonic's dreams amy the end of the tour sonic says to amy there is a spider missing i only counted 12 spiders you said there are 13 says that is weird but he must go to the giveshop so you can your free everyone else headed to the giftshop sonic stayed behind to talk to ask amy out on a date but she said to him i am sorry but i have a date tonight with your friend said in an upset voice ok i left and headed to the lunchroom to talk to her boss but as she did a spider jump onto sonic and bite him on his left hand and he said ow that hurts.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two the next day

Sonic woke up put on his favorite of shoes blue jeans and heads down stairs to eat down stairs goes into the kitchen he finds his brother eating a bowl of cereal and sonic ask him who was work?Shadow says great little brother i wish mom and dad were here to see how much you've grown too! sonic said in agreement then eats a quick bowl of cereal and heads off for school where he ask knuckles about his date with amy? Terrible! sonic she told me the reason why she agreed to go out with me was toy the crap was she thinking sonic said in response to what his did not tell me the name of the guy she was trying make jealous knuckles said they headed for history do you know the name of the event in the 80s where the russians lost in the olympics in the sport of hockey? Yes! the answer is the miracle on ice, mr the end of the day everything started out going great until the school bully started to try to hit sonic and he had to keep the bully killing him so sonic grad his fist and broke his soon as that happened amy walked away and sonic headed home but when he got there the police were stnding outside and sonic found out his uncle John and his half brother Shadow happened to living with their aunt and sonic found his uncle had been killed a robber he went over to his aunt elizabeth and told her uncle John will get went up stairs to his room and started to think about who could have killed his thought of a robber shooting his uncle made him so mad he hit the wall and a fist size hole in the he pulled out of the hole in the wall he found something sticky on his ungloved right hand so he pulled it off and discovered it was a spider that he headed down stairs so he can talk to his half brother shadow then once went into the kitchen he shadow crying as he was looking at a picture of all of four them: sonic,shadow,aunt elizabeth and uncle john is what was written on the back.I miss him too sonic his half brother he began to sit beside they were sonic left to go for walk when he heard the sound of a girl screaming so he ran to where the noise was coming from and saw two men trying to rap amy and went over there and he picked up both of them andgave themeboth blackeyes. After he let go of them they start shooting at him so jumped up and land on the wall and the two men left because they became really scared do to what they just suddenly sonic realized why they ran and he fell of off the wall and landed on the he go up off the ground amy headed for him to thank him then once she got him she kissed on the that he went back home to lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"chapter three choosing a name/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"spanbr /br /span/p  
ul  
lispan id="docs-internal-guid-3474cf5e-3783-71b7-284e-6643a34de0d3"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"About 6 months after the day Sonic saved Amy from those two is now a superhero and he goes by does not know it yet but he is about to get someone interesting news from his now girlfriend knows she has to tell sonic that she is about 6 months she grabs the phone and calls sonic but when the phone is answered shadow says the hedgehog resedents how is this i am speaking says this is amy, is sonic home i need ro talk to him? yes is amy but he is asleep i will go wake up for run upstairs and enters Sonic's room and says Sonic wake up it is amy she wants to talk to wakes up grabs the phone and says hello amy what is it you want to me says well we are going to have to pick a name because we are going to be says that is great news i will be over there in about 6 minutes so i am headed 6 minutes later sonic shows up with a book of baby names in his right opens the door and lets soon as he gets inside he goes to the couch and sits down and opens the says to him here is nice name for the baby if it is a reads the name from the books and says Sara that is a great first name so how we about we name the baby Sarah Marie if it is a says to sonic that is a great name for the baby if is a sees the Johnathan and says to amy how we name the baby Jonathan or Thomas if it is a says i like the name she decides what to the baby name it was pooring down rain so sonic had to say so the two went to her room and sonic slept on the floor and amy slept in the did not know that sonic would meet a enemy he has never faced before./span/span/li  
li/li  
/ul 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four the birth of a villain

A scientist created a clone of our hero but he ends up being killed by his Sonic created an outfit and gave he calls himself the scarlet spider hog.

He plans on killing everyone that does not have superpowers.


End file.
